


A Patch of Earth and a Free Falling Star

by Kentarou_San



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kyoutani just wants to feel okay, M/M, more tags to come, yahaba is an unlikly source of comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 21:51:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kentarou_San/pseuds/Kentarou_San
Summary: Kyou has an abusive mom and Yahaba is a dick but a dick that pays more attention than he should.KYOUTANI IS THE TOP IN THE RELATIONSHIP AHHHHHHHHH.I'M SORRY I'M REALLY BAD AT WRITING SUMMARIE.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please, please leave a comment. They're the only things that keep me going!!

_"Stay the_ **_fuck_ ** _away from me!" Is screamed as the hand of a class mate goes to grasp his shoulder in passing, there was not crude meaning behind it and he knows. However that doesn't mean he can bare being touched, there's no possible way he can keep calm. The hurt passing and fading into his classmates eyes is replaced with fear, silently he hates himself for what he's done. There is no going back now, because actions speak more than words and all he's ever known to do is to act on impulses, rarely a good thing._

 

_"I'll fucking_ _**bleed** _ _you if you don't hurry the fuck up!" He shouts at a small girl walking a little too slow in front of him, he means to politely ask her to speed up but he got too nervous and forgot that people don't normally talk to others that way. He's too used to getting screamed at._

 

_Kyoutani Kentarou wasn't always this way. He wasn't always mean spirited, he wasn't always so aloof and hostile. From the day he was born to around the age of eight he was a happy child, he didn't look too approachable but he was kind and friendly. It was really no surprise that he was considerably popular in grade school, however before his ninth birthday; in the space between autoum and winter. Things changed drastically._


	2. He Knows Exactly What He's Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow oh wow it's very, very late and I'm very anxious. I'm trying my best but idk if this is the correct path i should be taking with this book. Anyway this is all part of the Into, the actual Fic will start after the next chapter! Chao!

Waking up one morning when you're almost nine totally alone in the house should be scary, should be being the key words. When Kyoutani woke up that morning he did his usual morning routine without noticing the absence of both of his parents, he even made himself a bowl of cereal and finished half of it before noticing a cup of coffee in his father's favorite cup left untouched and half empty. He called gently to both parents, voice a stark softness to the shambles it was in now that he was older.

Getting no reply prompted him to raise his voice and shout throughout the house with a spoonful between his lips, again there was no reply. That left the almost nine year old (as he so liked to point out) to finally get up and wander around the house, running the soft back of his hand along the rough walls as he searched. The dark brunette wandered the house for a few minutes before sitting down at the couch, having forgotten the cereal with ease. He turned it on, his parents must have been out _somewhere_. Where was the real question though, his mother was usually pretty hesitant on leaving the house. None the less he thought nothing of it and enjoyed the time alone, even putting his feet up on the coffe table. He was never allowed to do that when his mom was home.

His relationship with his father had been relatively normal up until that morning, normal as normal could possibly be. His father had dark brown hair with flecks of icy strands littering it like stars in the night sky, and a body built like a tank. Kentarou looked a lot like his father, something that had pleased his golden eyed mother the moment he had come from her womb. But Kentarou also had her golden eyes and unimpressed bitch face, something she hadn't liked but his father said was greatly loved.

His father truly seemed to love them, kissed Kentarou's mother before bed and work, accompanied Kentarou to whatever new sport he tried. Hell, his father even tried to play the sports with him most days. It _was_ a perfect little family, everyone had what they needed. Until Kentarou's mother came home.

She looked less than happy; her unimpressed scowl looked deeper, there were clear tear stains on her cheeks, and a sheet of paper was clasped in one hand. She almost fell through the door, leading Kentarou to run and go to help her.

"Get _away_!" Her shrill voice surprised him, making the brunette take a single step back in confusion and worry.

"Moma?" He questioned with a single word, he had never been one to talk much but this time any words he could have said got lost in the cold wind blowing in from the still open door.

His mother did not reply, however she did slam the door and kick off her shoes before stomping to what was now her room and only her room. She spared not a single glance to her child, she frankly could not bring herself to speak again. Too afraid she would start blatantly sobbing in front of him, he who looks so much like both her and her husband who no longer wanted anything to do with either of them.

When she made it to her room she sobbed and screamed, not bothering to hide her face within a pillow as to block out Kentarou now crying out in fear from behind the door. _Where's papa, where's papa? Mama are you okay, what's going on?!_ He cried for her and she cried for her lost family, she knew she could not raise the boy alone for some days she could not leave the house out of an unknown fear.

The note in her hand was mangled beyond belief but she could feel the perfect cursive letters burning into her hand, scarring her skin like a tattoo. It was a simple note, something not to be feared, yet it tore everything she ever built woth that man apart.

Softly she unfolded the paper, ripping the corners that had been wet with her tears accidentally.

_I'm tired of holding both your and his weight all by myself, I've got a better job, a better house, and a better wife. All without either of you. See you in Heaven, i know I'll be looking up at you from Hell._


	3. The Beginning of an End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuck, this isn't a very good chapter but i can't be bothered to edit because i just want to crank em out as fast as possible.

Things went downhill from that point on, his mother got her first job in years and always came back either stressed or crying. Kentarou didn't know exactly what was going on with his father at that time but he knew in the very least that he wasn't going to be back in a long time, it both saddened him and scared him. That much was obvious in the now nine year olds slumped stature and chin tilted perpetually downward, his friends could tell he was down. Being relatively popular meant that more people noticed, and at first there was a lot of support even though he didn't tell people what had happened. However eventually most of his friends left because they didn't know how to make Kentarou feel better, that also fucked with the nine year old's mentality but it also meant he had true friends left with him. The ones that would not leave him no matter what, unlike his father.

So slowly but surely, he got better and started to come to terms with what had happened with the help of his real friends. Meanwhile his mother was a whole different story, she was plagued with an immutable fear of being outside for too long and the strain of seeing what she and the love of her life had put together _together_ crumbling before her. It was only natural she began to hate not only her ex husband but also herself, thus beginning to see both herself and her ex instead of her child.

It started with denying Kentarou simple things, the boy would ask his mother for something like a plate or a cup and she would tell him to get it himself. But with no real fine line those simple things became less simple and the nine year old's life became more like the life of a young adult. Cook for himself and his mother (usually ramen and easy foods), clean the house, do the laundry, go to school, all of that good stress-causing stuff. At one point the electricity went out because the bills hadn't been paid, that was something his mother would not let him do. She'd get around to it, she promised, but she was always sleeping when she got home so there was no time. Sometimes he went weeks without a single light, that killed his fear of the dark the hard way.

Not only did his life style change but so did his appearance, by the age of ten his smooth face had glare wrinkles and his permanent pout had turned into a full on scowl; something that his mother did not like. He didn't like it either, mostly because he knew his slowly dwindling friend group no longer saw his personality. If they had ever done so at all.

Eventually his mother stopped crying after work and started staying up, though this proved not as good as Kentarou first thought. The more his mother looked at him the more she saw his father and herself, the more she saw of them the more disdain she grew for her child. If it were not clear before, this woman had some unknown, untreated mental disorders stewing around in her brain. She didn't act normal, she didn't look normal. So when she first beat the absolute shit out of her child with a hair brush she didn't think she had done anything wrong, nor did she have any remorse.

She was just so tired of him who looked _so_ much like the love that left her, staring up at her with her own golden eyes and face. She couldn't bare looking at him, just like she couldn't bare looking at herself. That's why she smashed all the mirrors in the house (which Kentarou later cleaned up), and beat her child. This was all about her and Kentarou's father, never about him.

The beatings at first were rare and not very harmful, but as time went on Kentarou knew that what his mother lacked in strength she made up for in willingness to go on for hours. Beatings went from every three months, to every month, to every week, sometimes she'd beat him everyday for a week straight. Kentarou cried at first, only a child that hadn't known what he had done wrong.

But now that he was older he didn't cry, and knew how to get away and into his room without getting too bad. He has been dealing with this for years, and he knows what it is but won't report his mother. She can't help it, there's something wrong. If he can keep her going and moving forward then he will, even if he's more often than not covered in bruises and scratches.

Kentarou is now 16, in his second year at Aoba Johsai high school. He plays volleyball and doesn't have any friend, he's fine alone as far as he's concerned.

This is where _their_ story begins.


	4. Scraping the Surface of Kyoutani's Aspects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohbgosj

The non-stop screaming fills his head, he cannot wrap his head around anything they say. Nor does he want to. There's a hard smack of skin on a combination of plastics, foam, and air; inside that feeling untwists the harsh knots in his stomach. God does he love volleyball, he swears it's the only thing he'll ever truly love.

As the ball bounces off of the wall and back towards him he cannot hear the footsteps approaching, he has long since shut out everything and everyone. All he wants to do is stay on the court and play, so that's what he does. In the local park this time because the gym where he works out is packed at the moment, he spikes the ball over and over again. Biding his time before he grew introspective once again, there were very few things that could fix his mind but even those things would fade away after a while. Volleyball wouldn't leave him so he took pride in the sport, even if he wasn't a team player.

He doesn't hear the voice the first time it speaks, or more so he ignores it. The footsteps have now stopped and are waiting idly for an answer that won't come, there's a sigh and a boice speaks again.

"Kyoutani, got a moment?" The first voice asks again, it doesn't startle Kentarou but it does distract him enough to halt his spike and send the ball flying into his shoulder; irritating an infected scratch courtesy of his mother.

"Not for _you_." He growls, face scrunching and making him look scarier than he already did. He picks up the ball from where it fell, the scratch feels like it's bleeding but he makes no move to blot it with his shirt. In his eyes that would be a fate worse than death, especially in front of this person.

Or these people, as the second voice finally speaks.

"Please Kyoutani, Oikawa and i just want to speak with you for a second." Iwaizumi says, prompting Kentarou to turn and face them with a face that could petrify a demon. Any normal people would back off by now; actually any normal people wouldn't even approach someone like Kentarou in the first place. The two older boys do not look the least bit concerned, something Kentarou has never been sure he should be happy about or not.

However instead of trying to rip their arms off and beat them with them Kentarou relents and drops the ball, it bounces a few times and he wonders if that's how he'd look when he fell. _Probably not_ he thinks a second later, he's never bounced before so why would he now.

"Fine." He says, less hostile but still grumpy and his voice rough. He follows the two other boys, running a hand through his sweaty, mostly faux blonde hair as they go. They sit at a picnic table out by the entrance to the park, the two third years on one side and Kentarou on the other.

"What do you want?" He demands bluntly, it's late after school and he's puzzled as to how they found him. _It was probably Oikawa_ he thinks, _that creepy bastard and his mind games._ He doesn't like Oikawa, or really respect him all that much. However he does know that he is smart and definitely worthy of a certain amount of fear, he won't ever speak a word of that though.

"Would you rejoin the team, preliminaries are coming up and we need another strong spiker." Iwaizumi speaks, folding his arms and leaning back. It makes the hairs on the back of Kentarou's neck stand up the way that Iwaizumi looks at him, he does it in such a way that tells Kentarou that Iwaizumi thinks of him as an equal. It's exhilarating, Kentarou respects Iwaizumi for that. And because he's better than Kentarou at everything he's ever challenged him to, it's Kentarou's goal to surpass him.

"You have Kindaichi, why would you need me?" He questions, sharp eyes moving from Iwaizumi to Oikawa who has a smirk on his lips. _Disgusting_ Kentarou thinks.

"So smart Mad-Dog chan!" Oikawa taunts in that playfully coy voice that makea him sick, he's about to tell the captain to fuck off when the boy's face suddenly changes to something more serious. "But you're right, we don't need you for only that reason." Oikawa continues and this time something like a victorious glint comes into Kentarou's eyes.

"So what is it?" He asks, leaning to the side with slack shoulders. His scratch stings and in the back of his mind he thanks himself for wearing a dark shirt, that way the dark bruises peeking from the sleeves aren't as noticeable either.

"We need an ace for next year, Yahaba needs a spiker that's on par with him. Kindaichi is great but you're still better." Oikawa flirts, doing the triple blink as if this were some western kids movie.

Kentarou snorts but it lacks amusement, "Why the hell would i ever want to spike for that piece of shit, he's just as bad as you." He scoffs. He wouldn't deny loving the indignant gasp that follows from Oikawa, he can see even Iwaizumi's amusement from the corner of his eye.

"Hey-" Oikawa starts but is swiftly cut off, "Kyoutani we would greatly appreciate it if you would do this for us, we'll even make sure that Yahaba doesn't get in your nerves." Iwaizumi butts in.

Kentarou nods for a moment to show he's thinking about it, a woman passes by and thinks that Kyoutani is either dealing his senpais drugs or is making a gang related deal. Thank god Kentarou hadn't seen, it would put him in an even worse mood.

"Does Yahaba know anything about this?" He asks, softly smirking when the two before him shake their heads.

_Good,_ he thinks because in the end he's just as petty as anyone else when it comes to that little bitch Yahaba Shigeru.


End file.
